Together!
by shianata55
Summary: Mavis dan Zeref adalah tokoh utama di dalam cerita ini. Mereka tinggal 1 rumah. Zeref menyukai Mavis, dan Zeref akan menembaknya di Crazy Land. Apakah Zeref akan diterima? Ohya, jangan lupakan teman-teman mereka yang gaje semua! /gakpinterbikinsummary/ /oneshoot/


**Together!**

Story by: Yuriko Nagase

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima

Warning: Typo everywhere, alur kecepetan

Rated: T, teen

Pairing: Zeref x Mavis (Pairing nggak mainstream)

Genre: Friendship/Drama/Humor/Romance

.

.

.

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Zeref! Ini kotak _bento-_mu ketinggalan dimeja makan!" sapa Mavis di kelas 1-C, kelas paling berisik seantero SMA Fairy. Mavis menaruhnya di meja Zeref.

"… _Arigatou,_" seperti biasa, Zeref hanya melirik sekilas, lalu kembali terpaku pada buku pelajaran Bagaimana Caranya Cebok Dengan Baik dan Benar.

"Ah, _ohayou_, Mavis-chan!" sapa Levy baru masuk kelas. Mavis hanya tersenyum manis untuk membalasnya.

"Mavis-chan seperti biasa selalu dekat dengan Zeref, ya?" bisik Levy menggoda Mavis.

"Iih, apaan sih!" Mavis hanya menggembungkan pipi.

Memang sih, Mavis dan Zeref dekat. Mavis adalah ketua kelas yang periang, menyenangkan, dan bisa diajak kompromi, sementara Zeref adalah orang pendiam, misterius, dan memiliki aura lope-lope—maksudnya, menyeramkan.

Mavis dan Zeref sudah lama kenal sejak lahir. Mavis sebenarnya sangat bergantung pada Zeref dan keluarganya. Orang tua Mavis meninggal saat Mavis lahir. Ibunya meninggal saat melahirkan, Ayahnya meninggal saat pengen ke gedung Catatan Sipil untuk membuat akte kelahiran Mavis—ketabrak becak.

Jadi, Mavis pun diasuh oleh tetangganya, Ibu dan Ayahnya Zeref. Tapi, Mavis tidak pernah menganggap Ibu dan Ayahnya Zeref layaknya Ibu dan Ayah kandungnya, sebatas Paman dan Bibi.

"_OHAYOU!_" sapa Natsu memasuki kelas, memotong penjelasan Author tentang Mavis dan keluarganya Zeref.

"Oy! Berisik banget tau, Natsu!" bentak Gray dengan 4 sudut kepalanya.

"Yo! Udah lama gak ketemu!" Natsu nyengir kuda.

"Kemaren juga udah ketemu!" balas Lucy.

"Tapi … bagiku itu terlalu lama untuk bertemu teman-temanku semua!" Natsu berlari ingin memeluk Gray.

"IIH! MINGGIR!" Gray lari.

"Kyaa! Gray-sama ganteng banget kalau lagi lari!" jerit Juvia langsung membayangkan Gray berlari kearahnya sambil bilang, "Juvia … aku … sudah lama sangat menyukaimu!"

"Wah, kelas ini semakin meriah saja," Mavis duduk disamping Zeref sambil memperhatikan Gray dan Natsu kejar-kejaran. Dia tersenyum manis.

Zeref meliriknya, lalu memerah sedikit melihat senyum Mavis yang kawaii.

Laxus meledeknya, "CIE ZEREF NGELIATIN MAVIS SAMBIL NGE_-BLUSH!_ CIACIACIACIA!"

Spontan saja, Zeref langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan buku pelajaran Bagaimana Caranya Cebok Dengan Baik dan Benar. Dan langsung saja, teman-temannya menyorakinya. Mavis hanya merona sedikit, ingat! Hanya sedikit.

"Jangan-jangan kalian udah jadian, ya?" tanya Gajeel. "PJ-nya dong! Ghihihi …."

"Jangan-jangan kalian udah tidur bar—" _PAKK!_ Zeref melempar buku Bagaimana Caranya Cebok Dengan Baik dan Benar kearah Sting yang langsung tepar. Sting emang orang yang blak-blakan.

Teman-temannya langsung melihat raut wajah Zeref yang merah padam menahan malu, emosi, rasa dagdigdugdegdog, dan lainnya.

"Apa Sting mati?"

"Ngapain dia pura-pura mati?"

"Innalillahi …."

Gajeel kemudian menggunakan toa, "TELAH BERPULANG KE RAHMATULLAH, STING E. DENGAN MENINGGALKAN 4 ORANG ANAK BESERTA ISTRI!"

"ENAK AJA!"

"_Ka, kawaii~!_" tiba-tiba saja Mavis bilang begitu dengan wajah berbinar-binar, membuat seisi kelas _sweatdrop_.

"Semuanya duduk ditempat!" Happy-sensei masuk dengan gaya blo'onnya, garuk pantat dulu. "Mira!"

Mira langsung menaikkan Happy ke meja guru karena dia nggak nyampe. "_Hai'_. Hari ini kita akan memulai pelajaran baru. _Minna_, sudah bawa buku Bagaimana Caranya Cebok Dengan Baik dan Benar?"

"Sudaah!" jawab murid-murid kompak. Nggak biasanya.

Sambil menunggu pelajaran selesai, Author akan melanjutkan penjelasan Mavis dan Zeref.

Mavis sangat terbuka dengan Emak dan Bapaknya Zeref, Mavis menyebutnya "Obaachan" dan "Ojiichan". Berbeda dengan Zeref yang tertutup dengan siapapun kecuali Mavis. Kalo Cuma berdua doang, pasti Zeref udah bawel sampe mulutnya dower.

Zeref sebenernya suka sama Mavis. Tapi takut kalo Mavis bilang, 'Maaf, kita temenan aja, ya.' Kan jadi _friendzone_. Zeref nanti galau setengah bumi sampe ngurung diri dikamar mandi 24 jam.

Kalau Mavis sebenernya sayang sama Zeref—sebagai saudara. Kasian amat, ya, si Zeref. Author nggak tega. Tapi, sebenarnya, akhir-akhir ini, Mavis sering lebih _agresif_ gitu.

"Hai'! Karena Sensei akan nangkep ikan di jamban, kalian boleh bebas!" kata Happy-sensei langsung menutup pelajaran dan ngibrit ke Jamban Sakti disekolah.

"YEAH!" sorak murid-murid badung itu.

"Erza! Ayo adu panco! Aku pasti menang kali ini!" tantang Natsu pada Keamanan itu.

"Heh, baiklah." Mereka mulai adu panco.

"Oy, Zeref, ayo main petak umpet dilapangan!" ajak Sting, Rogue, dan beberapa temen cowok lainnya.

"… baiklah," Zeref mengangguk.

"WHOA! TUMBEN ZEREF MAU MAIN SAMA KITA!" teriak Gildarts senang, dia juga ikutan main petak umpet.

"WAH! Main apaan vroh?" tanya Droy.

"Main petak umpet. Mau ikutan gak?!" ajak Jet.

"Sekelas, ayo kita main petak umpet!" ajak Mavis yang membuat teman-temannya ikutan gabung main petak umpet.

"AYO! PETAK UMPET ITU PERMAINAN _OTOKO_!" seru Elfman.

"YOOH!"

M/Z

"Yang jaga Makarov ya!" suruh Warren.

"Okeh, kalian sembunyi! Cepetan, ya!" Makarov mulai menghitung 1-999.

"Ah, Sting, maaf aku tadi melempar buku padamu," kata Zeref menepuk pundak Sting.

"Nggak papa, kok. Aku juga salah ngomong yang aneh-aneh. Padahal aku tau kau ini sensitif kalau hal-hal begituan," Sting menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hoy! Kalian cepetan sembunyi!" seru Kana.

"Ah, baiklah!" sahut keduanya. Sting dan Zeref langsung saja berpencar mencari tempat persembunyian.

"Disitu saja!" gumam Zeref melirik gentong besar. Dia pun bersembunyi dibalik gentong besar itu. "Eh? Ada kau ternyata!"

"Pssstt!" Mavis langsung menarik tangan Zeref agar segera berjongkok.

"A, aku cari tempat lain aja!" kata Zeref berniat berdiri. Tapi dicegah Mavis.

"Nggak denger apa? Makarov udah detik-detik terakhir ngitung tau!" kata Mavis menggembungkan pipinya.

"—998, 999!" pas banget Makarov selesai menghitung.

"Baiklah, aku akan langsung pindah kalau Makarov lagi menghadap ke arah lain," kata Zeref. Dia kan juga nggak enak kalo sepersembunyian bareng cewek, siapapun itu.

"Terserah kau saja," sahut Mavis.

Lama-lama, pegel juga jongkok kayak gitu. Zeref memutuskan untuk mengintip.

"Ah, siapa tuh!?" Makarov mendekati daerah gentong besar.

"_Shimatta!_" gumam Zeref langsung agak meloncat kebelakang sehingga menyebabkan posisi seperti Mavis memeluk Zeref dari belakang. "Ma, maaf!" Zeref memerah.

"Psst, tunggu dulu, jangan bergerak!" suruh Mavis menahan Zeref.

"Kamu ketahuan~! Pacaran lagi~! Dengan dirinya~!" Makarov ternyata menemukan Droy yang tubuhnya gembung itu di belakang keran air.

"Nyanyi, mbah?" tanya Droy sambil berkata dalam hati, _yaelah, lagi nguping orang pacaran kok diganggu!_

"Kagak, masak!" jawab Makarov sambil nyari teman-teman yang lain. "Ah, Gray! Juvia! Kalian di balik semak-semak!"

_T-tak kusangka! Juvia dan Gray-sama sepersembunyian! Kyaah! Juvia pasti semalam mimpi indah~!_ Batin Juvia dalam hati.

"Haah, yang jaga selanjutnya Droy, kan?" tanya Gray.

"Yup! _It's me!_" jawab Droy bergaya.

"KYAA!" tiba-tiba Erza dan Lucy loncat dari pohon dan turun dengan elegant.

"A, ada apa, Lucy?!" tanya Natsu tiba-tiba nongol dari balik gedung utama.

"Kenapa, Erza?!" tanya Jellal yang muncul dari mana mendekati Erza.

Erza dan Lucy langsung berlari menjauhi pohon itu. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! _HELP MEE!_" jerit keduanya.

Natsu, Jellal, Makarov, Droy, dan Juvia bingung.

Tiba-tiba, sesosok makhluk ikut melompat pula dari pohon itu. "MEN!" ucapnya sambil membuat tangan rock.

"I, Ichiya?!" pekik Natsu, Jellal, Makarov, Droy, dan Juvia.

"Parfum yang menawan~! Men!" kata Ichiya langsung bergaya-gaya gaje.

"Ichiya akan~!" Ichiya mulai menari-nari.

"Ichiya akan~!" Hibiki, Ren, dan Eve tiba-tiba nongol sambil menggemakan kata-kata Ichiya.

"Parfume~!" "Parfume~!"

"Hidup parfume!" "Hidup parfume!"

"Ka, kalian …," Natsu menonjok Ichiya, Hibiki, Ren, dan Eve hingga mereka terlempar ke langit. Tring!~

"Natsu mendapatkan kartu merah!" Mavis tiba-tiba muncul bersama Zeref sambil menunjuk ke arah Natsu dengan kartu UNO warna merah. Mavis juga menggandeng Zeref.

"Eh?" Natsu _sweatdrop_.

"Menonjok seseorang disekolah itu dilarang!" kata Mavis. Lalu dia mengeluarkan buku catatan _point_-nya. "Natsu Dragneel, 7 Point. Total 23 Point. Kalau sudah banyak, silahkan tukarkan kepada kepala sekolah dan kau pasti mendapatkan hadiahnya."

"A, apa hadiahnya?" tanya Gray.

"Dikeluarkan dari sekolah," jawab Mavis mengangguk-angguk.

Semuanya (min Mavis, Zeref, dan yang masih ngumpet) _sweatdrop _jamaah. "Polos."

"Oh, ya, sampai kapan kau mau gandeng Zeref terus-terusan?" tanya Lucy menggoda Mavis.

"Eh, maaf," Mavis langsung melepaskan tangan Zeref.

"Nah, Mavis, Zeref, Lucy, Natsu, Jellal, Erza, udah ditemuin secara gak sengaja!" kata Makarov tertawa gaje. Dia pun mencari lagi.

Semuanya sembunyi di tempat-tempat gaje. Ada yang dikantin sambil makan, di toilet katanya nggak tahan pangen BAB, di perpus ketiduran, dikelas main monopoly, di gudang sekolah main gaplek, di kelas tetangga main Couter Striker, di genteng main layangan, di ruang guru nyontek jawaban ulangan PKN minggu depan, bahkan ada yang diluar sekolah di tempat dugem lagi mabok. Jangan ditanya itu siapa.

"Yosh! Semuanya udah ketemu!" kata Makarov. Akhirnya mereka jajan di kantin bareng-bareng ditraktir Lucy. Katanya, dia lagi baek dan punya duit.

"Eh, siapa tuh, cowok disebelah ketua kelas 1-C?" tanya beberapa gadis yang lagi lewat. Yang mereka maksudkan itu Zeref.

"Yo, Minna!" sapa Cheria, tetangga 1-C, 1-B.

"Ah, Cheria-san!" balas Wendy.

"Tumben kalian disini. Biasanya pada mencar-mencar," kata Lyon. "Halo, Juvia."

"Di hati Juvia nggak ada tempat buat Lyon-sama!" ketus Juvia kesal. Lyon langsung _nge-jleb_.

"Are? Kau siapa? Apa kau anak baru di kelas 1-C?" tanya Sherry baru pertama kali lihat Zeref.

"JANGAN GANGGU KELAS 1-C!" teriak Toby.

"Abaikan dia," kata Yuka.

"Dia itu yang tinggal serumah sama Mavis," jawab Alzack merangkul Bisca—selaku pacarnya.

"Eeeh? Seriusan, Mavis?" tanya Sherry menggebrak meja. Max yang disebelahnya tersedak dan sekarat.

"Umh!" jawab Mavis dengan senyum manis.

"DIA NGGAK NGAPA-NGAPAIN KAU KAN?!" Toby marah.

Zeref hanya melirik sambil meniup _zuppa soup-_nya, "Aku nggak ngapa-ngapain dia."

"Mu, mungkinkah … dia orang yang kau sukai, Juvia?!" tanya Lyon.

"Orang yang kusukai hanya Gray-sama!" seru Juvia langsung memeluk lengan Gray yang berada disebelahnya.

"O-oy!" Gray langsung berontak.

"Ini ikan terenak yang pernah kumakan!" kata Happy-sensei muncul sambil makan ikan yang mungkin dia tangkap dari jamban.

"Hei! Kalian semua!" tiba-tiba, guru BK, Carla-sensei datang. Semua langsung menelan ludah. "Kudengar, kalian semua, murid-murid dari kelas 1-C mendapatkan nilai buruk di pelajaran IPS! Kecuali Zeref-san, Erza-san, Mirajane-san, Jellal-san, dan Freed-san! Remedial akan dilaksanakan besok dikelas setelah pulang sekolah!"

"Yah …," mereka menghela nafas. "Remedi deh …."

"Laxus, aku akan membantumu belajar!" kata Freed menyemangati Laxus.

"Huh, bantu aku dan Ever juga dong! Iya kan _my babies?!_" tanya Bickslow. Diikuti para _babies-_nya, "Remedi-remedi!"

"Zeref, nanti malam, bantu aku belajar, ya!" pinta Mavis memohon sambil memegang tangan kiri Zeref dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Zeref melihatnya aneh. "Kau meper sesuatu, ya?" tanya Zeref berselidik.

"Gaklah!" Teman-temannya tertawa

M/Z

Di rumah Zeref dan Mavis, malamnya.

"Re-chan, bantu Ma-chan belajar, ya, kudengar dari Ma-chan dia akan remedial besok," kata Ibunya Zeref saat makan malam. Re-chan adalah panggilan Zeref dirumah, dan Ma-chan adalah panggilan Mavis dirumah.

"Hmh. Otousan dimana?" tanya Zeref sambil terus makan.

"Dia akan pulang larut. Oh ya, bagaimana sekolahmu, Re-chan? Ma-chan?" tanya Ibu dengan senyum.

"Seperti biasa menyenangkan!" jawab Mavis riang.

"Ya begitulah," sahut Zeref. "Kau mau kubisku?"

"Mau dong!" Mavis mengambil kubis bagian Zeref karena Zeref memang tidak suka kubis (hanya di cerita ini saja).

"Ya ampun, lain kali belajarlah makan kubis, Re-chan," Ibu tersenyum melihat keakraban Zeref dan Mavis.

"Kubis memang tidak enak. Rasanya renyah dan aneh," Zeref menghabiskan makannya. "Aku selesai makan. Terimakasih makanannya."

"Aku juga selesai makan. Terimakasih makanannya," Mavis mengikuti Zeref kedapur untuk mencuci piring bekas makan.

"Sini kucuciin. Kau belum membereskan kamarmu kan? Siapa tau ada barang pribadimu yang ketahuan sama aku," Zeref mengambil piring Mavis sambil nyengir kuda.

"E, enak aja!" Mavis meninju bahu Zeref. Lalu dia segera menuju kamarnya untuk menyiapkan buku dan sebagainya.

"Kau ini emang suka menggoda Ma-chan, ya, Re-chan," Ibu menggoda Zeref sambil memberikan piringnya biar dicuciin sama Zeref.

"Ehehehe," Zeref mencuci piring-piring itu sambil nyengir gak seganteng kuda.

"Apa … kau menyukai Ma-chan, Re-chan?" tanya Ibu.

"E, eh?" Zeref memerah.

"Oh, pantas saja," Ibu tertawa.

"Okaasan nggak marah?!" tanya Zeref kaget.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau anak muda sudah jatuh cinta, pasti susah _move on-_nya," Ibu nyengir kuda. "Dah sono. Ke kamar Ma-chan. biar Okaasan yang cuci piring."

"_Hai'!_" Zeref menuju kamar Mavis yang pintunya berwarna putih.

Tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, Zeref langsung masuk aja. "Mavis?" Zeref mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, tapi saat melihat Mavis, Zeref langsung keluar sambil berkata, "Maaf!"

Sebenarnya, Mavis saat itu sudah selesai memindahkan barang pribadinya dan sedang ganti baju. Tapi Zeref nggak ngetok-ngetok kamarnya dan nyelonong masuk. Anehnya, Mavis yang mengetahui Zeref masuk nggak teriak atau mukul Zeref.

"Kau sudah boleh masuk," Mavis tiba-tiba keluar dari kamarnya, mengajak Zeref masuk. Dan Zeref pun masuk.

"A, _etto …_ aku minta maaf tadi karena—"

"Nggak papa. Nah, ajari aku tentang …," Mavis menyebutkan materinya. Dan Zeref langsung mengajarinya menghafal materi-materi tersebut secara mudah, gampang, dan tidak sulit.

"Whoa … jadi begini caranya menghafal dengan mudah," Mavis berbinar-binar. "_Arigatou gozaimasu!_"

"_Douita_," kata Zeref sambil berdiri lalu merenggangkan otot-ototnya karena kelamaan duduk.

"Pasti besok aku mendapatkan nilai bagus!" kata Mavis bangga.

"Kalau begitu, aku ke kamarku dulu, ya. _Oyasumi_," Zeref menguap.

Tapi Mavis menarik kaos yang dipakai Zeref. "Nanti dulu. Kita belum ngerjain PR! Jangan tidur dulu!"

"Eh? PR apa? Oh! PR kanji, ya? Sebentar aku ambil bukuku dulu," Zeref keluar untuk mengambil bukunya.

_A, apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa senang, dan nyaman di dekat Zeref? Jantungku rasanya dagdigdugdegdog gitu,_ batin Mavis dengan wajah merah. Dengan cepat, dia menyambar HP-nya dan meng-sms Sherry si Makcomblang dan pakar cinta.

_"Sherry, aku merasa senang dan nyaman di dekat Zeref. Dan jantungku rasanya dagdigdugdegdog gitu. Apa aku sakit?" _tulis Mavis.

Tak lama kemudian, Sherry menjawab, _"Itu adalah ai (cinta)! Ciee Mavis~! Kau mau jadian sama Zeref?_"

"Hm? Kau sms-an sama siapa?" tanya Zeref masuk ke kamar Mavis sambil membawa buku PR kanjinya.

"Hyaa!" jerit Mavis kaget. "Setidaknya ketuk pintunya dulu!"

"Ma, maaf. Nah, ayo kerjakan!" Zeref berkobar-kobar.

"Ah, hai!" sahut Mavis mengeluarkan bukunya, pensil dan lainnya.

Sambil mereka belajar, Author akan menskip sekmen ini karena tidak menarik.

M/Z

"Selesai!" seru Mavis bangga.

"Umh. Sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau ti—"

"Hrhh …," Mavis sudah tidur duluan dilantai berkarpet itu.

"Apa cewek selalu tidur secepat itu, ya?" Zeref tersenyum aneh. Dia pun mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti Mavis. Sambil memperhatikan wajah polos Mavis saat tidur, Zeref berkata, "_Aishiteru yo!_"

"AA!" tiba-tiba Mavis bangun dan kepala Zeref yang pas banget di depan kepala Mavis kejedot. Keduanya kejedot. Saking kerasnya, Zeref sampe salto ke belakang.

"_Ittai!_" jerit keduanya barengan.

_Tunggu, berarti, tadi Mavis denger aku tadi bicara dong?!_ Batin Zeref panik. "A, ano, kenapa kau tiba-tiba bangun, Mavis?"

"Aku mimpi seram! Aku dikejar-kejar monster dan aku langsung bangun. Monsternya serem banget! Hiii!" jawab Mavis bergeridik ngeri. _Padahal aku denger yang dibilang Zeref~!_

"_So, souka …_ kalau begitu, aku ke kamarku dulu, ya," kata Zeref.

"_Iie!_ Aku tidur di kamarmu, ya, Zeref! Aku gak mau tidur sendirian!" rengek Mavis. "Aku takut!"

"Eh?! _Chotto! _Ka, kalau begitu, aku akan tidur d-dis-disini saja!" kata Zeref terbata.

"Yey!" Mavis berteriak senang. Lalu dia menyiapkan kasur untuk Zeref

"Maaf, ya, kamu tidur pake _futon_, aku tidur di kasurku," kata Mavis. Lalu keduanya bersiap untuk tidur. Sebenarnya sih, nanti, pas Mavis udah tidur, Zeref mau keluar dari kamar Mavis. Kan nggak enak tidur di kamar cewek bareng cewek. Ntar dikira ada 'apa-apa'.

"_Hai_'," sahut Zeref langsung tiduran di _futon _itu.

"Jangan coba-coba kabur saat aku tidur. Kau tahu kan aku gampang banget bangun? Jadi, jangan coba-coba kabur dari ku!" kata Mavis tiduran di kasurnya.

"_Ha, hai'_," Zeref _sweatdrop_. Niatnya nggak jadi dilaksanakan. Resikonya terlalu besar. Kalau dia mencoba kabur dan Mavis bangun, pasti besok dia nggak di kasih sarapan atau pun makan siang bahkan makan malam juga! Soalnya kalau masak-masak pasti Mavis yang buat. Ibu nggak pinter masak.

"Hoaamh, _oyasuminasai …_," Mavis ambruk di kasurnya dan tertidur.

"_O, oyasumi_," sahut Zeref memainkan HP-nya dulu. Mau ngenet dulu sambil memikirkan sesuatu. lalu akhirnya dia tertidur pulas. Zeref nggak sadar kalo Mavis bangun dan memperhatikan wajah polosnya saat tidur.

M/Z

_Cip cip cip cip_ …. Suara anak ayam tetangga sebelah yang laki sakit membangunkan Zeref. Zeref melihat jam di kamar Mavis. Jam 6.59. _Tunggu satu menit lagi …._

Zeref pun merasa ada yang menarik bajunya dari belakang punggungnya. Dan menengok secara spontan.

"Umhh …."

_Ternyata Mavis_, batin Zeref. _Eh tunggu … Mavis?!_

"HYAAA!" sekecamatan—oke itu lebay—pun terbangun akibat teriakan maut Zeref yang suaranya kayak cewek mau di grepe-grepe Om Emon.

"_Uh, urusai!_ Jangan teriak-teriak, Zeref!" Mavis bangun sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Ke, kenapa kau ada di situ?! Bukannya semalam kau dikasur?!" tanya Zeref panik.

"Oh, _sumimasen …_ aku sebenarnya adalah orang yang tidurnya nggak bisa diem," jawab Mavis polos. "Kayaknya aku jatoh dari tempat tidur dan guling-guling sampe sini deh."

_BRAK!_ "Ma-chan?! _Daijoubu?!_ Eh, kenapa Re-chan ada disini?" tanya Ibu tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar tanpa _babibu_.

"Ah, semalam, kami begadang dan … aku ketiduran disini," jawab Zeref bohong. "Kalau begitu, a, aku ganti baju dulu!" Zeref ngibrit ke kamarnya.

"Khikhikhi, apa kalian melakukan itu?" tanya Ibu mencolek lengan Mavis menggoda.

Mavis langsung memerah. "Eh?! Nggak kok, Obaachan! Zeref cuma ketiduran disini dan aku nggak kuat ngangkat dia ke kamarnya!"

"Kalau begitu, kamu ganti baju gih, terus siapin sarapan, ya. Obaachan harus ikut arisan pagi, nih~! _Jaa ne_~! Sampaikan salam Obaachan pada Re-chan, ya~!" Ibu mencium pipi Mavis tanda sayang. "Oh, ya, salam Obaachan itu ciuman pipi!"

_PRANG!_ Efek tulisan muncul dibelakang Mavis. _I, itu tandanya aku harus nyium pipi Zeref, dong?!_

"AH! Aku harus ganti baju dulu!" Mavis buru-buru mengganti bajunya dengan seragam SMA Fairy. Kemeja putih, rompi warna cokelat muda, dan rok biru kotak-kotak.

"_Ohayou_," sapa Zeref di meja makan saat Mavis memasak untuknya dan Zeref.

"_O, ohayou_," balas Mavis. Lalu dia mendekati Zeref, "A, ano … _etto _…."

"Oh, kau pasti mau menciumku karena Okaasan menyuruhmu ya?" tanya Zeref dengan beberapa garis merah dipipinya.

"EEH?!"

"Aku denger. Kau kenapa mau disuruh begituan sih?!"

"A, aku hanya ingin berterimakasih pada Obaachan dengan cara apapun!" jawab Mavis. Lalu Mavis menggenggam tangan kanan Zeref dan menciumnya.

Zeref hanya bisa kaget dan merona. "A, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"_Urusai!"_ Mavis kemudian menggerakkan tangan kanan Zeref dan memepernya ke pipi Zeref. "Itu artinya, aku sudah menciummu! Huh!" Mavis kembali memasak dengan wajah merah, malu sudah melakukan hal itu. Samar-samar, dia melihat Zeref menjilat tangan kanan bekas ciuman Mavis. Dapur dan ruang makan memang berdekatan, tapi terhalang lemari piring.

Langsung saja, Mavis merah padam. _Si, situasi macam apa ini?!_

M/Z

"CIEE MAVIS SAMA ZEREF SEMALEM TIDUR SEKAMAR!" teriak Natsu saat Mavis dan Zeref baru masuk kelas.

"EEH?! BENERAN NATSU?!"

"_KA, KAWAII~!"_

"AKU HARAP KALIAN JADIAN!"

"CINTA BERSEMI DI JAMBAN!"

"ITULAH … _AI (_cinta)!"

"JA, JANGAN-JANGAN KALIAN—"

"Aku tidak melakukannya," Zeref dengan wajah mengintimidasi dan datar. Lalu langsung duduk ditempatnya.

"_Gomenasai, _Natsu, tapi kami tidak melakukannya," kata Mavis menghaluskan kata-kata Zeref dengan senyum manis. Lalu duduk disebelah Zeref.

"_Minna! _Karena hari ini orang tuaku idup lagi dan kerja lagi, aku dapet bonus menyewa Crazy Land!" kata Lucy senang.

"YESS!" teriak semuanya senang.

"Ano … boleh ikut, gak?" Cheria tiba-tiba nongol dipintu kelas.

"Boleh! Kau boleh aja Lyon, Sherry, Yuka, Toby, Loke, Aries, dan lainnya! Yang jelas, sore ini, Crazy Land adalah tempat pribadi kita!" jawab Lucy senang.

"YEAH!"

M/Z

"Zeref, apa kau suka dengan Mavis?" tanya Gray saat makan siang. Semua cowok saat itu diatap buat rapat gitu.

"Hmh," Zeref hanya mengangguk sambil menikmati _bento_ dari Mavis.

"Natsu, apa kau suka dengan Lisanna?" tanya Gray.

"Nggak. Aku suka Lucy," jawab Natsu membetulkan.

"Elfman, apa kau suka dengan Ever?" tanya Gray.

"Eh, be, begitulah," jawab Elfman.

"Alzack apa kau—eh, dia kan udah punya Bisca," gumam Gray. "Jellal, apa kau suka Erza?"

"Mungkin? Yang jelas aku merasa hangat didekatnya," jawab Jellal memakan roti yanng dia beli di kantin.

"Gajeel, apa kau suka dengan Levy?" tanya Gray.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Gajeel yang langsung tersedak dan memerah. Natsu yang disebelahnya memukul pundaknya sekeras mungkin. "_Etto … _I, iya."

"Tapi, Levy adalah milikku!" seru Jet dan Droy barengan.

"Memangnya kalian udah jadian sama dia?" tanya Gajeel berselidik.

"Be, belom," jawab Jet dan Droy. Lalu keduanya pundung.

"Ngenes amat," gumam Gray. "Kalau aku … aku sudah suka dengan Juvia."

"EEEH?!"

"Ah, bodo amat! Laxus, apa kau suka dengan Mira?" tanya Gray melanjutkan.

"Hm, hem," sahut Laxus.

"Kalau begitu, dimulai Operasi Gebet!" seru Gray membuka seragamnya.

"Nga, ngapain kau telanjang?" tanya Natsu heran.

"Dalam operasi ini, usahakan kalian dekat dengan orang yang kalian suka dan saat di Crazy Land, nanti tembak cewek yang kalian suka!" kata Gray menjelaskan.

"Oh, boleh juga," sahut Gajeel tertarik.

"Tunggu! Yang jomblo gimana?!" tanya Jet.

"Bodo amat!" sahut Gray. Dan akhirnya Operasi Gebet dijalankan. Karena tokoh utamanya Zeref dan Mavis, Author hanya menyorot mereka saja.

"Ah, Zeref!" Mavis memeluk lengan Zeref saat Zeref baru turun dari tangga atap.

"Ah? _Na, nani?_" tanya Zeref kaget. Nggak biasanya kan. Tapi akhir-akhir ini kan … Mavis lebih _agresif_, entah kerasukan apa.

"Ayo kita rencanakan apa yang harus kita lakukan di Crazy Land," kata Mavis menunjukkan kertas yang dia bawa, isinya wahana-wahana disana.

"Eh?" Mavis langsung menarik tangan Zeref ke kelas. "_Chotto matte!"_

"Padahal Zeref belum ngapa-ngapain, tapi Mavis sepertinya akhir-akhir ini juga menyukai Zeref~," kata Gajeel.

"Biarkan saja mereka," sahut Laxus.

"KYAA!" tampak, Erza, Levy dan Lucy berlari kearah mereka (Laxus, Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Alzack, dan Jellal).

"Eh? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jellal menangkap Erza ke pelukannya.

"A, ada 5 orang aneh itu!" jawab Erza ngos-ngosan.

"5 Orang aneh itu?" tanya Natsu yang juga menangkap Lucy ke pelukannya.

"I, Ichiya, Eve, Loke …," jawab Lucy ngos-ngosan juga.

"Lalu, dua lagi, siapa, Pendek?" tanya Gajeel menangkap Levy (sebenarnya Levy menubruk Gajeel) ke pelukannya.

"Hibiki dan Ren!" jawab Levy ngeri setengah mati.

"Erza-san~! Lucy-san~! Levy-san~!" 5 orang aneh itu mengejar-ngejar Lucy, Erza dan Levy dengan slow motion.

Dan dengan cepat kelimanya ditonjok Gajeel, Natsu, dan Jellal. Dan jadilah pahlawan~! Eh tunggu, kan Author mau nyorot ZerefMavis. Kenapa malah disini!?

M/Z

Di Crazy Land, Zeref berniat untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

"Yosh! Untuk pembukaan, kita akan naik _rollercoaster _bersama-sama!" kata Lucy saat semuanya sudah sampai di Crazy Land. Sebenarnya, ada beberapa anak yang nggak itu karena udah punya jadwal sendiri. Kayak Wendy, Sting, Rogue, Gildarts, dll.

"Naik _rollercoaster, _itu OTOKO!" seru Elfman.

"YOO!"

"Ayo!" ajak Lucy langsung mendekati wahana _rollercoaster _itu. Semuanya mengikuti Lucy dengan semangat, kecuali Natsu yang memperhatikan _rollercoaster _itu dengan pandangan mual. "Oy! Ayo cepetan Natsu!"

"Ya, baiklah, silahkan pilih tempat duduk yang kalian sukai. Dan pakailah sabuk pengamannya," kata Mbak-Mbak itu.

"Aku yang deket jendela!" seru Natsu norak seakan-akan dia pernah naik _rollercoaster_. Padahal _rollercoaster_ kan nggak ada jendelanya.

"Aku! Aku yang deket jendela!" seru Gajeel kesal, sama noraknya dengan Natsu. Maklum, _wong ndeso_.

"Curaang!" seru Gray ikut-ikutan norak. "Aku yang deket jendela! Udah tep disitu!"

Erza pun menjitak Natsu, Gajeel, dan Gray karena berisik. "Bego! Orang _rollercoaster _itu nggak ada jendelannya!"

"Eh masa?" Mbak-Mbak itu Cuma bisa senyum sambil _sweatdrop _mendengar percakapan orang-orang kurang—bukan—nggak waras itu.

"_Ara-ara_," Mira Cuma tersenyum melihat kejadian gaje itu.

"Ayo kita naik!" seru Yuka semangat.

"Ano … Zeref, disampingmu kosong kan?" tanya Mavis pada Zeref yang udah duduk.

"Ya. Silahkan kalau mau," sahut Zeref. Memang, _rollercoaster _itu tempat duduknya ada 30 tempat duduk. Dua-dua.

"Gray-sama, Juvia boleh duduk disini?" tanya Juvia pada Gray yang berada di depan tempat duduk Zeref dan Mavis.

"Ah, umh."

Baiklah, dari depan, ada NatsuLucy, GrayJuvia, ZerefMavis, JellalErza, GajeelLevy, JetDroy, LaxusMira, ElfmanEvergreen, AlzackBisca, dan seterusnya.

"_Hai'_. Kita akan segera berangkat!" kata Mbak-Mbak itu. "Tolong dipastikan sudah memakai sabuk pengaman! Yosh! Berangkaaat~!"

_SWUUSSH!_

Awalnya, jalurnya hanya berkelok-kelok. Dan akhirnya naik. Lalu turun dengan kecepatan maksimum. Natsu, Laxus, Gajeel langsung mual, yah tau kan, di dunia sihirnya, mereka Dragon Slayer yang nggak bisa nahan mual kalo di kendaraan bergerak.

"KYAAAA!"

"HUAH!"

"JANGAN TERIAK! AKU INI OTOKO!"

"KAU INI UDAH TERIAK TAU!"

"HYAAA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_A! Aku bocah hebat! B! Bermain dan belajar! C! Cerdas dan ceria! Di Asli Kena Jebak_! Author malah nyanyi.

"AUTHORR! BANTUIN DONG, THOR! AKU GAK TAHAN MAU MUNTAAH!" teriak Natsu dari atas _rollercoaster_.

"Hm? Suara apaan tuh ya?" tanya Author sok nggak denger.

"SIALAN LU THOR!" jerit Natsu.

"KYAAAA~~~!" teriakan para member SMA Fairy itu menggelegar kemana-mana.

M/Z

"He, hebat … baru pertama kalinya aku naik _rollercoaster _secepat itu," kata Zeref mengeluh saat waktunya berdua-duaan. Pasangannya sudah ditentukan. Yah, tau sendiri.

"Kata Lucy, dia pengen kecepatannya maksimum. Biasanya nggak secepet itu," jelas Mavis. Mereka berdua ke _Game Center_. Katanya mau main Lost Saga. Dan, Game Center di Crazy Land itu lengkap. Semua _game_ didunia ini ada!

"Ah, Zeref, Mavis!" sapa Alzack dan Bisca yang udah ada disitu duluan. Karena mereka _gamer _sejati. Nggak ada yang pernah ngalahin mereka berdua.

"Alzack! Bisca!" seru Mavis.

"Mau main Glow Hockey?" ajak Bisca. "Aku sama Al, kamu sama Zeref."

"Boleh!" sahut Mavis. Dan mereka pun main.

M/Z

"_N-nani?!_" pekik Alzack terkejut.

"Ti, tidak mungkin!" pekik Bisca.

"Mana mungkin kita dikalahkan oleh mereka?!" seru Alzack dan Bisca barengan.

"Kalian terlalu serius pada _game _ini. Santai sedikit," kata Zeref.

"Sa, Zeref, ayo ke sana!" ajak Mavis menarik tangan Zeref. Dia menunjuk sebuah tempat pengambilan boneka melalui tangan besi. Author lupa apa namanya.

"_Ma, matte, yo!_"

"Mereka makin dekat, ne?" Alzack tersenyum senang.

"Yosha!" seru Bisca. "Tapi … kita kalah …."

"Jangan hancurkan situasi ini," Alzack pundung bareng Bisca dipojokkan.

Kita kembali pada tokoh utama ini~!

"Aku mau coba ambil yang itu," gumam Mavis melihat salah satu boneka. Lalu, setelah membeli koinnya bersama Zeref, dia mencobanya. Tapi gagal terus, sampai koinnya habis. Dia pun pundung dipojokkan.

"Ano …," panggil Zeref. Mavis menengok. "Kau mau bonekanya? Aku nggak mau nih."

Dilihatnya, Zeref membawa banyak boneka yang menurutnya kawaii. "Waah! Makasih! Hebat! Kau bisa mengambilnya!" seru Mavis merebut sebuah boneka berbentuk kelinci putih. "_Kawaii~!_"

"Kurasa, sekarang kita bisa keluar dari tempat ini," kata Zeref yang sebenarnya eneg sama tempat ini, ngambil boneka tangan besi—sebut saja begitu. _Aku heran, kenapa perempuan suka tempat beginian?_

"Umh! Baiklah!" sahut Mavis keluar diikuti Zeref.

Zeref iseng menaruh boneka beruang warna pink di kepala Mavis. "Kau jadi tambah manis kalau pake itu," Zeref tersenyum manis.

Mavis yang melihat senyum Zeref klepek-klepek. Tapi karena dia masih punya rasa malu, dia Cuma merona doang. "_A, arigatou_."

"Yosh, kau mau makan gula kapas?" tanya Zeref melihat Om-Om Penjual Gula Kapas Gurih Gurih Nyoi—jangan tanya kenapa namanya aneh.

"Ah, boleh!" sahut Mavis. Lalu keduanya pun menghampiri Om-Om itu. "Om, beli gula kapasnya dua!"

"Men~!"

_PRANG!_ Terdapat efek tulisan di belakang Mavis dan Zeref. "I, Ichiya?!"

"Men~! Aku bukan Ichiya! Namaku … Nichiya!" jawab Om-Om gaje itu.

"Ya, yang jelas, kami beli dua!" kata Zeref.

"Maaf, Men! Sisa satu. Teman-temanmu sudah memborongnya! Men~!" kata Nichiya bergaya-gaya.

"Ka, kalau begitu, kami beli satu aja," sahut Mavis. Dan Nichiya memberikannya.

"Uangnya gopek aja, ya. Jaman sekarang, susah nyari makanan yang gopek. Kebanyakan seribu. Sekolah Author aja es teh seribu, membuat Author kesel bersama teman-temannya," kata Nichiya. "Bersyukurlah, nak!"

"I, iya," sahut Mavis _sweatdrop_. Lalu Zeref memberikan gopek pada Nichiya.

"Hmh~ parfume duit yang enak~!" kata Nichiya menciumi bau uang koin 500 rupiah itu. "Bau uang lama~! Umh~!"

_Sedeng_, batin Zeref dan Mavis. Lalu keduanya buru-buru pergi.

"Sudah sore," gumam Zeref melihat matahari terbenam. Lalu melihat jam tangannya. _Jam setengah 6 … La, laper…_.

"Kau lapar, Zeref? Kau mau gula kapas ini?" tawar Mavis.

"Eh, nggak kok," sahut Zeref. "Aku Cuma—"

_Kukuruyuuuk~!_ Perut Zeref berbunyi nyaring. Zeref tengsin.

"Tuh kan," Mavis tertawa mendengar perut Zeref berbunyi. "Nih kalo mau."

"_Ha, hai_'," sahut Zeref mencomot gula kapas itu. Kan kalo makan secara langsung namanya kisu nggak langsung.

"Kalo mau ambil aja lagi," kata Mavis. Zeref hanya mengangguk. Dan mencomotnya lagi dan lagi.

"A, ano …," Mavis bergumam. "Aku mau nanya, Zeref."

"Hm? Apaan?" tanya Zeref.

"Kenapa kalau aku berada dideket kamu, aku jadi ngerasa seneng dan nyaman?" tanya Mavis yang membuat Zeref tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"A, aku juga ngerasa gitu kali dideket kau," sahut Zeref.

"Itu tandanya kalian saling suka," kata Author yang nyamar jadi pemulung, ngais-ngais sampah ditempat sampah terdeket. _Bla, blak-blakan!_ batin Zeref dan Mavis.

"Ngu, nguping!" seru keduanya berengan kepada Author.

"Maaf mengganggu …," Author kabur.

"A, apa benar aku suka dengannya?" gumam Mavis.

"Ah! A, aku su-su-su-su …," Zeref merona hebat. "… su-su-suka sa-s-s-sama kamu!"

"A-e-etto …, a, aku juga!" Mavis merona hebat. Keduanya berpelukan layaknya _Teletubies_. Apa hanya Author yang merasa kalau adegan tadi kurang _romance?_ Ah, mungkin karena ada genre _humor_-nya.

"Ka, kalau begitu, ap-apa kita jadian?" tanya Zeref ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Mavis tersenyum manis dengan beberapa garis merah dipipinya.

* * *

**~FIN~**

* * *

Gak danta ya? Hehehe, maaf saya Author baru di fandom ini … mohon bantuannya ya, Senpai-tachi! : D

Dan juga maaf, ya, kepanjangan. Saya males bikin chapter-chapternya. :v

Yang jelas, Arigatou udah baca cerita saya, dan Gomen ne kalo masih gaje.

Jaa ne~!

Eh, Chotto! Ada Omake!

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

"EEEEHH?! KAU UDAH JADIAN SAMA DIAA?!" teriak Sting beberapa hari setelah itu. Soalnya, Sting harus nganterin emaknya ke kondangan temen aliennya yang berada di _Black Hole_.

"Iya," sahut Zeref membaca bukunya.

"Huh! Hampir semua orang dikelas ini udah jadian, kenapa aku belom?!" pekik Sting kesel setengah idup.

"Makanya, tembak si Yukino, noh. Keburu diambil sama Rogue," kata Gray nimbrung.

"Emang si Rogue bisa nembak Yukino? Gak yakin," kata Sting mendengus.

Tiba-tiba, secara bersamaan, terdengar suara nontification Facebook dari HP ketiga makhluk itu.

**Rogue Yang Cellalu Chayank Pacharnya dan YuK1n0 Y4nG C3L4Lu Ch4y4nG R0gU3 berpacaran**

Like -9999 Comment (Gak tau ada berapa :v)

**Lucy Heartfilia**: Nani?! Yukino! Bukannya kamu suka sama Sting?!

**YuK1n0 Y4nG C3L4Lu Ch4y4nG R0gU3**: Hehehe, nggak, sebenernya ... aku suka sama Rogue~!

**Natsu Dragneel Anaknya Igneel**: Kasian si Sting...

**Rogue Yang Cellalu Chayank Pacharnya**: Bodo amat :v

**Gray Fullbastard**: NATSSUU! LU NGE-HACK FB GUA YAK?! KOK KEGANTI NAMA GUA?!

**Juvia Loxar:** Gray-sama, ayo kita juga buat status berpacaran seperti itu~!

**Gray Fullbastard**: Eh, etto ... te, terserah! Oy, NATSU, DIMANE LU! GUA CARI, GUA BUNUH, GUA MAKAN DAGING LU NIH!

**Gajeel Lem FOX**: SIALAN TUH NATSU! FB GUA JUGA DI HACK! GRAY, LU DIMANA? AYO CARI BARENG-BARENG SI NATSU ANAK SETAN ITU!

**Natsu Dragneel Anaknya Igneel**: Huh! Coba aja cari, nggak bakalan ketemu! OI, PALA BESI, JANGAN BAWA-BAWA ANAK SIAPA! LU, ANAKNYA TUKANG LAS!

**Sting Eucliff**: Sakit ...

Lecy Tukang Kebun: NATSUU! LU KOK HACK FB-KU?! Eh, sabar, Sting! Aku yakin, pasti ada orang yang tepat selain Yukino!

Gajeel Redfox: Bwahahaha, akhirnya nickname punya gue keganti juga ... BTW, NATSU, KENAPA LU NGE HACK FB PACAR GUE?! Ohya, Sting, sabar ye ...

Sting Eucliff Yang Selalu Strong: Iya, tau...

.

"Sakit ... gila, sakit banget ...," kata Sting pada Zeref dan Gray. Gray sih comen. Zeref males comen.

"Sabar, orang sabar di sayang Yukino," kata Gray.

"Makin sakit tau!" kata Sting menjitak Gray.

**End**


End file.
